Nebel
by AthenodoraVolturi
Summary: Ein Mädchen, mit zehn Jahren verwandelt, soll getötet werden. Sie ist zu jung und nicht zu kontrollieren. Können Jane und Alec das mit ihrem Gewissen und ihrer Vorstellung von Moral vereinbaren?


Nebel

Der Schnee. Unentwegt fiel er auf die kleine Gestalt herab, die verborgen von allen Blicken im dichten Unterholz stand und wartete.

Man erkannte nicht viel, nur einen dunkelgrauen, beinahe schwarzen Umhang, der sich immer wieder leicht aufbauschte, wenn ein Windstoß hindurch fuhr und auch sonst immer wieder zappelte, als wäre er es leid still dazustehen. Die Gestalt, die er verdeckte hingegen, war bewegungslos. Wie eine Statue stand der Junge dort, der nicht anders aussah als jeder andere elfjährige Junge, der nun eben mal einen Umhang trug. Es schien, als würde er den Schneeflocken beim Fallen zu sehen, was natürlich absurd war. Nicht in diesem Moment.

Die Kapuze war tief ins Gesicht gezogen, obgleich keine Sonne schien. Nein, es war mitten im Winter, er befand sich in den abgelegenen Wäldern von Alaska und der Himmel war eine einzige graue Wand. Aber das interessierte in diesem Moment niemanden. Ihn vielleicht sogar am wenigsten.

All seine geschärften Sinne waren auf eine Sache gerichtet, die sich gar nicht allzu weit von ihm entfernt abspielte. Ein Gespräch unter Wesen, die schon lange als reiner Aberglaube abgetan wurden.

Und so stand er dort, starrte wie es schien ins Nichts und wartete auf das, was ohne Zweifel kommen würde.

Währenddessen stand auf einer kleinen Wiese, auf der sich der mit Schnee behangene Wald lichtete, ein Mädchen. Etwas kleiner als die erste Gestalt, aber doch im selben Alter. Auf den zweiten Blick würde man sofort die Ähnlichkeit der beiden erkennen. Sie waren einander wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, auch wenn es sich bei der zweiten Gestalt eindeutig um ein Mädchen handelte. Nun, eigentlich war es sehr schwer zu erkennen, dass es ein Mädchen war. Auch dieses Kind hatte sich die Kapuze des gleichfarbigen Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Zu sagen, man sah die Nasenspitze hervor blitzen, war zu viel verlangt. Der Umhang hing schlaff und ohne Form an den kleinen Körper herab. Nein, man konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Nur die vollen, in einem zarten Rosa, glänzenden Lippen, verrieten, dass das hier kein Junge war.

Das Mädchen war nicht allein.

Neben und hinter ihr hatten sich mehrere dieser Schattenhaften Gestalten aufgebaut. Es waren drei an der Zahl. Die Kapuzen verdeckten auch hier die Gesichter, aber es war gut zu erkennen, dass es sich hierbei um erwachsene Männer handelte. Breite Schultern, groß und selbst mit den Umhängen, die allesamt etwas heller waren als die der beiden Kinder – die einen mehr, die anderen weniger – konnte man die Muskeln erkennen.

Und diese insgesamt fünf Gestalten, die für einen Außenstehenden vielleicht etwas komisches, gewöhnungsbedürftiges, vielleicht sogar merkwürdiges Bild abgaben, waren der Grund, weshalb sich weitere vier Personen auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung aufgereiht hatten. So wie es aussah, waren sie bereit um ihr ein und alles zu kämpfen … ein aussichtsloser Kampf, wie das scheinbar kleine Mädchen im Umhang dachte.

"Jane … ", flüsterte der Schatten direkt neben ihr. Sein Name war Felix und er war, wie es schien, der größte von allen. Die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt, aber er wirkte wie seine Begleiter keinesweges angespannt, eher belustigt oder gar gelangweilt. Die anderen zwei Männer schwiegen. Sie waren unnötig. So empfand zumindest Felix. Jane dachte jedoch genauso. Sie vertrauten auf ihre Kräfte. Die körperlichen wie auch – in Janes Fall – die mentalen. Zudem war Jane´s Zwillingsbruder Alec nicht weit entfernt. Er wartete dort im dichten Unterholz des Waldes. Nur für den Notfall, falls doch etwas unerwarteter Weise schiefgehen sollten.

Es war äußerste Vorsicht geboten. Keiner der Vampire auf der anderen Seite der Lichtung, deren Augen immer wieder unruhig umher huschten, als versteckten sich noch dutzende von Gardisten in den Gebüschen um sie herum, durfte diese Lichtung verlassen. Wenn nur einer es schaffen sollte, abzuhauen und keiner der anderen es schaffen sollte, ihn rechtzeitig wieder einzufangen, gäbe es große Probleme. Demetri, der Tracker der Volturi, war nicht anwesend. Mit ihm würden sie jeden finden, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde länger als nötig zu verschwenden. Doch ohne ihn, würde sich das in diesem Fall erheblich erschweren. Jane und Felix waren nämlich durchaus im Bilde über die Gaben ihrer Gegner, im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden Schatten. Sie unterschätzen sie nicht, aber sie überschätzen sie auch nicht.

"Ich weiß …" , hauchte das Mädchen zurück. Wenn man die leichte Stimme hörte, glaubte man nicht im Traume daran, dass sich unter der Kapuze Augen befanden, die vom Rot menschlichen Blutes getränkt waren und nun immer wieder zwischen den vier anderen Vampiren hin und her zuckten.

Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte.

Im selben Moment tat sie einen geschmeidigen Schritt vor, hob sich somit von der kleinen Menge ab.

Der Anführer des anderen Zirkels – ein großer Mann mit dunklem kurzen Haar und seltsam brauner Haut für einen Vampir – tat es ihr gleich. Im Gegensatz zu Jane, wirkte er deutlich verunsichert, er wusste auch, mit wem er es zu tun hatte und die Volturi einzuschätzen, war nahezu unmöglich. Noch nie in seinem Leben, hatte er sich etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen, doch nun schienen er und seine Gefährtin einen Fehler begangen zu haben, den sie nicht einsehen wollte. Sie hatte ihrer Meinung nach nichts getan, was nicht auch die Volturi selbst getan hatten.

"Was wollt ihr von uns?" , fragte er hochmütig, das Kinn gereckt. Jane nahm von diesem Hochmut wenig Notiz, ihr Blick galt etwas anderem. Eine blonde Frau stand schräg hinter dem Anführer, neben ihr ein junger Mann, kaum älter als 22 und hinter diesem stand ein Mädchen. Der Grund für ihr Einschreiten. Das Mädchen war so wie es aussah, gerade aus dem neugeborenen Alter gekommen, doch sie war zu jung. Zu jung, um sich kontrollieren zu können. Es war zu auffällig, zu viele Morde. Das war der Grund für das Anrücken der Volturi. Sie hatte lange zugesehen, doch nun hatte der Zirkel seine Chance verspielt.

"Ihr wisst" , sagte Jane gelangweilt, "Weswegen wir hier sind."

"Wir haben keine Regel gebrochen! Wir leben friedlich und ziehen hier in der Gegend herum, weshalb wollt ihr unser Glück zerstören?"

Felix betrachtete kurz den Anführer des Clans und dann Jane, die niemals wie das kleine Mädchen wirkte, nachdem sie aussah. Gerade jetzt wandte sie ihren gelangweilten und auch ein wenig genervten Blick zu dem anderen Mädchen, das nur wenig jünger war – die Rede ist vom körperlichen Alter. Neun, eventuell sogar schon zehn, war das Kind mit den roten Springlocken, die ihr blasses Gesicht umrahmten, aus dem nun Augen mit ängstlichem Blick sprachen, denen Jane begegnete. Nur, dass das andere Mädchen – welches Sophie genannt wurde – die Augen Janes nicht sah und somit auch nicht den ärgerlichen Ausdruck in ihnen, der einen kurzen Moment über das Gesicht des Hexenzwillings huschte.

Ja, Jane war wütend. Nicht nur über den Regelverstoß, sondern auch darüber, dass diese Vampire es gewagt hatten, ein so kleines Kind, das selbst noch jünger als sie war, zu verwandeln. Sie wusste es wohl mit am besten, wie grausam diese Tat sein konnte. Wie grausam die Ewigkeit war, wenn man immer ein Kind war, das keine Chance auf ein normales Leben hatte.

Aber diese Verwandlung … nein das war nicht das Verbrechen selbst. Die vielen Morde, die immer riskanter und leichtfertiger wurden, waren das Problem. Die Schlagzeilen reichten bis nach Italien und weiter.

Das konnten die Volturi nicht länger mit ansehen.

Wenn der Zirkel sein jüngstes Mitglied nicht genügend unter Kontrolle hatte, musste er dafür zahlen. Und sie konnte nicht verstehen, wie diese Vampire das nicht einsehen konnte. Felix hatte in diesem Moment ähnliche Gedanken.

"Ihr _habt_ Regeln gebrochen."

"Du!" , rief die blonde Frau, die Gefährtin des Mannes, nun. Du bist auch noch ein Kind und eine von uns! Wollen die Volturi uns für etwas richten, das sie selbst getan haben?

Die Worte waren für Jane wie ein Peitschenhieb, aber sie fasste sich schnell wieder. Ich weiß selbst, dass ich dieses Schicksaal teile, dachte sie erbost, machte noch einen Schritt weiter und zog sich dabei die Kapuze vom Kopf. Nun konnte jeder gut den zornigen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sehen.

Sophie erschrak noch mehr, als sie die Verbissenheit im Gesicht des Engels sah. Anfangs wollte sie ihren „Eltern" keinen Glauben schenken, als sie ihr von den beiden Zwillingen berichteten, doch jetzt glaubte sie, dass dieses Mädchen, das sie sich zuerst durchaus als Freundin hätte vorstellen können, nicht sehr nett war. Zumindest nicht zu ihr.

"Das ist nicht der Grund!" , fauchte Jane und die Frau wich etwas zurück, Felix machte zwei Schritte vor, bis er wieder neben Jane stand. Er blieb an ihrer Seite, sie war nicht allein.

Das war keiner. Niemals.

"Und -"

Janes strafender Blick traf das Mädchen, das es gewagt hatte, sich einzumischen. Sophie tat den Schritt, den sie gemacht hatte, wieder zurück und schloss den Mund. Bei diesem Blick tat sie das freiwillig, wo sie sonst recht froh und lebhaft war.

"Was?" , fragte der Hexenzwilling nach, die Augen verärgert verengt.

"Was ist dann der Grund?" , stellte ein anderer die Frage. Der junge Mann, der nun schützend einen Arm um die kleine Vampirin legte.

"18 Tode in einer Woche, in einer Stadt. Fahrlässig und die Spuren kaum beseitigt. Das seit nun fast drei Monaten. Ist diese Erklärung genug für unser Einschreiten?"

Keiner sagte etwas, was Jane als Einsicht auffasste.

Sie war froh darum, anscheinend war die Sache hier doch schneller erledigt als sie gedacht hatte. Keine Minute länger wollte sie hier bleiben, sie vermisste ihre Heimat schon.

Mit dem Heben der kleinen Hand signalisierte sie, dass es Zeit wurde. Zeit, um den Auftrag zu vollenden. Auch die anderen Vampire schienen zu wissen, welchen Befehl die Kleine damit gab, denn die blonde Frau wandte den Kopf leicht nach hinten und zischte ein „Lauf". Nach kurzem Zögern tat die kleine Sophie auch wie ihr befohlen.

Jane folgte der Szene mit den Augen und wirbelte zu Felix herum, der schon längst hätte angreifen sollen, doch sie hatte etwas außer Acht gelassen. Die Gabe des jungen Mannes. Wie gelähmt, bewegungsunfähig standen sie drei Gardisten da und starrten wütend. Am liebsten hätte sich Jane die Hand vor den Kopf geschlagen. Wie konnte sie das nur außer Acht lassen?  
Das kam mit der Wut … die Wut über diese Tat.

Einen Moment nur hatte sie nicht aufgepasst, hatte auf Einsicht gehofft, aber was hatte sie von dem Zirkel denn erwartet?

Sie wandte sich wieder um. Diese drei Vampire schienen fester Überzeugung zu sein, die vier Volturi Gardisten lange genug aufhalten zu können, als dass das Mädchen weit genug weg kam. Vergaßen sie damit denn nicht, dass die Volturi das Mädchen finden würden, egal wo sie sich versteckte? Waren sie denn so … dumm?

Das fragte sich Jane unentwegt, als sie ihren Blick auf den jungen Mann wendete, der die drei anderen mit seiner Gabe behinderte. Warum nicht sie auch? Sahen sie in ihr denn keine Gefahr?

Dachten sie, Jane könnte sie nicht ausschalten? Nun, das konnte sie nicht. Nicht drei Vampire auf einmal, die alle größer waren als sie. Ob sie stärker waren, war eine andere Frage.

In diesem Moment erfasste auch sie die absolute Bewegungslosigkeit, wie sie belustigt feststellte. Zu spät, dachte sie nur noch, ehe sie ihre mentalen Fähigkeiten anwendete. Es war zu spät, als sie ihren Blick wieder zu dem jungen Mann gewandt hatte. Mehr als Blickkontakt brauchte sie nicht. Alles andere, jede Bewegung war ansonsten überflüssig. Aber das war nun auch nicht mehr von Belang, denn sobald der Vampir mit dieser überaus nervigen Gabe von der Gabe Janes erfasst wurde, war es mit seiner Konzentration sowieso vorbei.

Kaum dass die Gardisten sich wieder bewegen konnten, schoss einer von ihnen in den Wald in die Richtung, in der Alec wartete.

Er wartete nur deshalb abseits, damit keiner wusste, dass er da war. Denn von dem sie nichts wussten, um den wollten sie sich auch nicht kümmern. Er war eben für diesen „Notfall" dabei, der eben eingetreten war.

Jane hielt den Vampir am Boden, Felix und der andere Gardist kümmerten sich um den Rest. Das war kein großer Auftrag für die Kampferprobten Gardisten. Der „schwere" Teil kam erst noch …

Sie rannte wie man es ihr gesagt hatte. Oft genug hatte man es ihr gesagt …

Immer wieder huschte ihr gehetzter Blick nach hinten, um zu sehen, ob sie schon jemand verfolgte, aber soweit sie wusste, hatte ihr Clan es geschafft, ihr einen Vorsprung zu verschaffen. Das war zumindest der Plan gewesen.  
Sie fragte sich, ob es denn überhaupt einen Sinn hatte, zu flüchten, nach allem, was sie gehört hatte, würde man sie früher oder später finden. Und ein Leben in Flucht? Wollte sie das?

Nun war nicht die richtige Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was sie wollte. Sie musste laufen. Man hatte ihr versprochen, dass die anderen nachkommen würden.

Aber selbst sie, als Kind, gerade mal zehn beinahe elf Jahre auf dieser Welt, zweifelte an diesem Versprechen.

Sie versuchte, noch schneller zu laufen und ihr war, als hörte sie Schritte hinter sich. Man sagte, Jane, das Mädchen, müsse sie nur sehen, um sie mir furchtbaren Schmerzen zu Boden reißen zu können und das musste sie unbedingt vermeiden. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie mit ihren kurzen Beinen einfach nicht schnell genug vorankommen. Die großen Männer, die das Mädchen begleitet hatten … sie waren doch sicher viel schneller als sie … sie konnten doch viel größere Schritte machen?

Und das Kleid, das sie trug … es störte mehr, als dass es nützlich war.

Nach einiger Zeit, kam sie nicht darum herum, stehenzubleiben. Es war mehr ein Instinkt als ihr Wille. Sie wandte sich um und suchte die Gerüche der Luft ab, doch da war niemand.

Hatten sie es wirklich geschafft, diese Volturi hin zu halten, hatte sie sie vielleicht sogar besiegt? Oder wenigstens in die Flucht geschlagen?

Sie hoffte es wirklich.

Schließlich entschied sie sich weiter zu laufen. Ihre neue Mutter hatte ihr eingebläut, nicht stehenzubleiben, egal was geschah. Also wirbelte sie wieder herum und rannte weiter.  
Diesmal jedoch kam sie nicht sehr weit, schon bald war das Mädchen gezwungen, erneut stehenzubleiben. Sie stoppte abrupt und besah sich die dunkle Gestalt, die ihr im Weg stand.

Es war einer von ihnen. Die Kapuze hing tief im Gesicht, die vollen Lippen waren zu einem schmalen, siegessicheren Lächeln verzogen. Sophie war sich sicher, dass es sich bei dieser düsteren Gestalt um Jane handelte. Und ehe Jane reagieren konnte, war das Mädchen auch schon aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden. Nun, nicht wirklich, doch die Kleine benutzte ihre Gabe, die durchaus zu etwas zu gebrauchen war. Sie tarnte sich unter den Vampiraugen weg, war nahezu unsichtbar. Sie _war_ unsichtbar. Jane fluchte innerlich. Sie wusste von dieser überaus sonderbaren Gabe und wünschte sich schneller reagiert zu haben. Ohne Demetri würde es wirklich schwer werden, dieses Mädchen zu finden.

Das einzige, was Jane auf das Mädchen hinwies, waren ihre Ohren und ihre Nase. Doch auch die waren im Moment nicht zu gebrauchen.

Das junge Mädchen rannte wieder, machte große Sprünge, um keine Spur zu hinterlassen. Sie preschte mitten durch einen halb zu gefrorenen See, um ihren Geruch für einen Moment abzuschwächen und die Fährte etwas zu verwischen, aber sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran dass dies alles irgendwie half. Aber zu verfolgen, schien sie niemand.

Dass Jane es gar nicht versucht hatte, weil sie bemerkt hatte, dass das Mädchen direkt auf Alec zulief, ahnte Sophie nicht. Aber wie auch? Sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal, dass dieser Junge, von dem sie schon die eine oder andere schaurige Geschichte gehört hatte, dabei war.

Sophie zog scharf die Luft ein. Niemals hatte sie so etwas gesehen. Sie war zwar noch nicht so alt, aber sie war in dieser Gegend aufgewachsen, doch das hatte sie nun wirklich noch nie gesehen. Sie war wieder stehengeblieben, diesmal wirklich widerwillig. Aber der Anblick, der sich ihr da bot, war ihr nun wirklich nicht geheuer und dieses Mädchen namens Jane konnte ihr doch sowieso nichts anhaben, solange sie sie nicht sah, oder? Deshalb erlaubte sie sich, einen Moment zu warten und sich ein Bild ihrer Lage zu machen.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich weiterhin der Wald, nichts interessantes. Doch über dem Schnee … da schlängelte sich etwas hinweg. Es sah aus wie Nebel, aber solch komischen Nebel kannte sie nicht.

Sie sah zu, wie sich dieser … weiße Rauch über den Schnee hinweg um Bäume und Büsche schlängelte, vor nichts halt machte. Wie Nebel eben.

Sie warf noch einmal einen Blick hinter sich. Da war nichts.

Als sie wieder nach vorn sah, stellte sie erschrocken fest, dass es näher gekommen war. Schneller als sie gedacht hatte.

Aber was machte schon etwas Nebel? Er war nur am Boden und selbst wenn er weiter hinten dichter werden würde, würde das nichts ausmachen, denn mit ihren Augen könnte sie ohne Problem hindurchsehen.

Aber ganz wohl war ihr bei diesem Gedanken nicht. Da waren neue Instinkte, die sie davor warnen wollten. Also doch ein anderen Weg.

Gerade als sie nach links laufen wollte, hörte sie Schritte. Von hinten, von links, von rechts. Sie waren noch weit entfernt und rasten doch auf sie zu.

Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als nach vorn zu laufen … war doch nur ein bisschen dummer Nebel, dachte sie sich. Ansonsten … war sie umzingelt.

Also rannte sie.

Noch ehe sie wusste, wie ihr geschah, wusste sie, dass sie einen schweren Fehler begangen hatte. Sie verlor die Sicht. Allein ihr Gehör und ihre Nase verrieten ihr, dass sie nicht mehr allein war. Dort war jemand, vielleicht konnte dieser Jemand ihr ja helfen!

Das Mädchen wusste einfach nicht, wie er geschehen war. Man wurde doch nicht einfach blind oder? Und doch erst recht nicht als Vampir!

"H - Hallo?" , fragte sie. Sie schnüffelte. Blut … war da keines. Das musste jemand ihrer Rasse sein, doch den Geruch konnte sie nicht zuordnen, auch wenn er ihr … irgendwie ganz entfernt bekannt vorkam. War das ein Fehler?

Sie lief weiter, stolperte über den unebenen Boden. Sie war noch so jung, sie wusste nicht, wie sie ohne ihre Augen auskommen sollte.

Sie lief dem neuen Geruch entgegen. Voller blindem Vertrauen.

Und plötzlich fand sie sich in den Armen einer Person wieder. Sie war an irgendetwas hängen geblieben und wurde aufgefangen. Blind zu sein war wirklich … komisch.

Und dann … ganz plötzlich sah sie wieder etwas.

Und was sie sah, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ein dunkelgrauer Umhang … die Person, die in trug hatte sie aufgefangen. Aber Jane, nein diese Person roch ganz anders.

Panisch wandte sie ihren Blick nach oben, doch wie auch bei den anderen, sah sie nur einen Teil des Gesichts. Den Mund. Und auch hier hätte sie im ersten Moment darauf schwören können, dass es sich bei der Person um das Mädchen handelte, das sie in den letzten Minuten sosehr zu fürchten gelernt hatte. Aber auf dem zweiten Blick … die Lippen waren schmaler, aber genauso zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen, der all den Ärger preisgab. Zudem waren die Gesichtszüge fast ein wenig kantiger. Nein, das hier war nicht Jane, aber der Junge sah ihr verdammt ähnlich. Zumindest das, was sie von im sah.

Und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Sie hatte von den Hexenzwillingen gehört und auch von Alec und dessen Gabe, die die Sinne durchtrennte.

Sie wollte schreien, doch er hielt ihr Augenblick den Mund zu.

Alec hatte gewartet. Und das nicht einmal allzu lange. Dieses Mädchen … sie war jung und töricht. Sie war sofort in den Nebel gelaufen, als sie die Schritte hörte. Wobei Alec sie selbst erst später gehört hatte. Die Neugeborenenfähigkeiten waren also noch schwach vorhanden. Es würde trotzdem noch dauern, bis die anderen bei ihm angelangt waren.

Sie war ihm direkt in die Arme gefallen und das, obwohl er ihr nur den Sehsinn geraubt hatte.

Fast war er ein wenig enttäuscht, diese Aufgabe war ihm nicht würdig. Seinen Nebel deshalb heraufzubeschwören, war fast schon Verschwendung. Aber wer hätte gedacht, dass sie doch so unerfahren ist?

Nun blickte sie voller Panik zu ihm herauf, aber er sah keinen Grund, sie weiterhin mit seiner Gabe zu belegen, sie könnte nicht mehr abhauen. Sie war so jung … er war größer als sie. Er seufzte und nahm die Hand von ihrem Mund, das Mädchen hatte ja noch mehr Angst, als gut für sie war.

Sie versuchte zurückzuweichen, doch sein Griff war zu fest.

"Lass mich los!" , verlangte sie mit plötzlich fester Stimme, aber er spürte ihre Angst, als wäre es seine eigene. Sein Griff wurde nur fester. Er wandte den Blick ab.

Damit fing sie an sich zu wehren. Heftiger als zu vor.

Alec versuchte, nicht die Augen zu rollen. Hatte sie denn gar nicht nach unten gesehen? Wohl nicht. Nur weil sie wieder sehen konnte, hieß das nicht, dass der Nebel weg war. Just in dem Moment, wurde ihr Körper schlaff und fiel nach unten in eine kniende Position.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. So etwas Dummes. Er war froh, wenn die anderen kommen.

"Bitte … mach, dass das aufhört!" , wimmerte die Rothaarige, ihre Finger krallten sich in seinem Hosenbein fest. Einen Moment zog Alec in Erwägung, das Hosenbein zu schütteln, aber er ließ es dann doch und neutralisierte den Nebel erneut. Er hatte seine Gabe perfekt unter Kontrolle. So perfekt wie kein anderer.

Er sah wieder hinunter zu seinen Füßen, nicht dass sie noch irgendwelche Dummheiten machte. Nicht dass sie weit kommen würde. Alles rund um ihn herum war mit seinem Nebel durchzogen.

Sie sah ihn wieder aus großen, roten Augen beinahe schon treuherzig an. Den Kopf musste sie wegen der knienden Position dazu in den Nacken legen, doch das schien sie nicht zu stören.

Sie war … ein netter Anblick. Sogar für die Vampir - Verhältnisse war sie ungewöhnlich bleich, das kam wohl mit den feurigroten Haaren, die sich in Springlocken über ihre Schulter kringelten. Ihr Kleid war grau und schlicht gehalten, aber es sah schön an der zierlichen Gestalt aus. Aber im Großen und Ganzen war das nicht von Belang.

"Bitte …" , murmelte sie und sah zu ihm hoch. "Lass mich weg! Was habe ich getan, was habe ich euch angetan? Ist es verkehrt, dass ich lebe?"

Er antwortete nicht. Nicht direkt, weil er nicht wollte, eher weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. So Unrecht hatte sie nicht. Sie war nicht sehr viel jünger als sie. Aber das war nicht der Grund. Es ging um einen Regelverstoß.

"Darum geht es nicht." , sagte er damit schlicht.

"Bitte … ich will nicht sterben, sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich es tun darf, niemand hat gesagt, dass es zu viel ist, woher sollte ich es wissen? Bitte, ich flehe dich an, lass mich gehen!" , sie schluchzte trocken. Ihre Finger krallten sich fester in den Stoff seiner Hose und die andere Hand umfasste den Stoff seines Umhangs. Einen Moment lang bröckelte seine Fassade. Irgendwie … hatte sie Recht.

Er verbannte den Gedanken augenblicklich.

"Glaubst du das wirklich?" , stellte der Junge die Gegenfrage, die Sophie einen Moment lang aus dem Konzept brachte. Das sollte sie wirklich glauben?

"Was?"

"Dass es etwas bringt … ", sagte er, beugte sich etwas hinunter, packte sie am Arm und zog sie wieder auf die Beine. Auf jemanden Außenstehenden sahen die beiden aus wie kleine Kinder, die im Wald irgendwelche ausgedachten Spiele spielten. Nicht zwei Vampire, der eine noch neu im Leben und der andere schon über 700 …

"Warum nicht?"

Naiv, schoss es Alec durch den Kopf. Das Mädchen sah ihn immer noch an, aus ihren Tellergroßen Augen, die so treuherzig drein blickten. Er lauschte, sie lauschte.

Sie hörten beide dasselbe, fassten es jedoch unterschiedlich auf. Die Schritte näherten sich, waren fast da … er war froh, sie wollte am liebsten schreien, doch dann würde er ihr nur wieder den Mund zu halten …

Sie sah zu ihren Füßen, als sie eine Bewegung wahrnahm … der Nebel. Löste er sich auf? Nein, er … zog sich zurück, schien unter dem Umhang des Jungen zu verschwinden, als würde er ihn einsaugen.

Erst jetzt wurde Sophie wieder klar, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. Aber sie hatte doch wirklich nichts Verbotenes getan, oder etwa doch?

Als Antwort auf ihre scheinbar doch etwas dumme Frage, bekam sie nur einen schiefen Seitenblick. Als Alec plötzlich einen Schritt nach hinten, weg von ihr tat, dachte sie, sie müsse ihm um den Hals fallen! Er hatte seine Meinung geändert! Er war nicht so grausam, wie es hieß!

Sie grinste ihn breit an, was ihm einen verwirrten Blick entlockte.

"Sie haben versäumt, dir beizubringen, dass man seine Umgebung immer im Auge behalten muss, Mädchen." , sagte eine tiefe Stimme, die sie noch nie gehört hatte.

Augenblicklich wandte sie sich von dem Jungen ab, um in die andere Richtung zu blicken. Was sie sah, erfreute sie gar nicht. Drei große schwarze Schatten und ein kleiner kamen langsam auf sie zu! Sie fühlte sich wie eine Maus vor gleich vier Schlangen … und eine im Rücken.

Einer der Schatten – der der neben Jane stand, die unverkennbar der kleinste Schatten war - ließ die Kapuze vom Kopf fallen und sah die junge Vampirin mit einem merkwürdigem Blick, wie sie fand, an. Fast ein wenig bedauernd … oder war es Schadenfreude?

Sie wich unwillkürlich ängstlich einen Schritt zurück, nur um wieder gegen den Zwilling von Jane zu stoßen, der sich hinter ihr aufgebaut hatte.

"Warum lasst ihr mich nicht in Ruhe?" , fragte sie, die Stimme lauter als zu vor. Langsam wurde ihre Angst von Wut überschattet. Auch wenn es vermutlich auch nichts bringen würde … sie dachte nicht daran, sich für etwas richten zu lassen, das nicht ihre Schuld war!

Auch wenn sie vielleicht erst elf Jahre alt war…ihr Vampirgedächtnis fasste Dinge schneller auf und half ihr Dinge besser zu verstehen. Kind hin oder her.

Diese Situation jedoch … diese wollte und konnte sie einfach nicht verstehen.

Jane unterdessen rollte im Schatten ihrer dunklen Kapuze die Augen. Hätte sie heute nicht trotzallem einen recht guten und schönen Tag, würde sie sich nun wahrscheinlich selbst wieder aufregen, so aber sprach sie nur kühl: "Alec, Bruder. Bitte."

Alec antwortete nicht, sondern tat gleich das, worum seine Schwester ihn bat.

Sophie, die sich von ihm weggedrückt hatte, landete schneller in einer weiteren Umklammerung, die nicht gerade freundschaftlich gemeint war, als ihr lieb war.

Sie startete einen erneuten Versuch, sich zu wehren – zwecklos, gegen einen älteren, der eigenen Art. Zwei kleine Hände packten sie an den Oberarmen und hielten sie fest, sie konnte nur hilflos dabei zu sehen, wie der große, der die Kapuze abgesetzt hatte, auf die zu kam und sie dann selbst fest hielt. Er drehte sie so dass sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand – die beiden Zwillinge nun direkt ansah.

Jane war neben Alec getreten, bedachte das Mädchen mit einem skeptischen Blick. Sie würde es nicht aussprechen, aber das Mädchen tat ihr wirklich leid.

"Felix?"

Das war mehr ein Befehl als eine Frage. Der dunkelhaarige Vampir wusste, was der Hexenzwilling wollte. Sein Griff um die Arme des Mädchens verstärkten sich unwillkürlich, sodass diese gequält die Augen schloss und das Gesicht verzog.

"Es ist besser so, Mädchen." , sagte Jane und sah zu Alec, drückte seine Hand. Er verstand den stummen Wink. Er dachte genauso. Felix hatte den stummen Austausch der beiden gesehen und hielt inne. Der Griff wurde kurz lockerer, während er wartete.

Sophie öffnete die Augen, wusste nicht was los war. Sie sah sich um, aber die Lage hatte sich nicht geändert.

"Pass auf! Alec!"

Dieses kleine, leise Fauchen ließ sie kurz aufsehen. Sie sah den Jungen, Alec, lächeln! Er lächelte seine Schwester an, die beinahe etwas erzürnt aussah.

Ich weiß, was ich tue, Schwester. , sagte er dann nur und wandte den Blick zu dem anderen Mädchen, das die Welt wegen Todesangst immer weniger verstand. Aber auf einen weiteren Versuch, sich zu wehren, wollte sie es nicht ankommen lassen. Als sie Janes leises Fauchen eben gehört hatte, hatte sie sich plötzlich an deren Folter - Gabe, die die stärksten in die Knie zwang, erinnert. Sie wollte diese Erfahrung unter keinen Umständen machen. Wobei die andere Alternative auch nicht sehr rosig aussah …

Alec war trotz der kleinen Plänkelei mit seiner Schwester höchst konzentriert. Der Nebel der sich um seine Füße herum bildete, streifte Janes Umhang, verbreitete sich nach vorne aus. Das war auch der Grund für den kleinen Protest seiner Schwester gewesen. Dabei müsste sie ihn und seine Fähigkeiten doch kennen? Vielleicht wollte sie ihn nur ein wenig ärgern. Oder war einfach gestresst …

Der weiße „Rauch" näherte sich Sophies Füßen, was diese mit aufgerissenen, roten Augen betrachtete. Sie wusste, was dieser Nebel ausmachen konnte und wollte dem entfliehen. Dass er es gut meinte … nein daran dachte sie nicht.

Sie drängelte sich weiter an den großen Vampir, bis sie vollen Körperkontakt hatten. Unter anderen Umständen wäre das vielleicht peinlich für sie gewesen, aber gerade in diesem Moment hatte sie andere Sorgen, die ihr wichtiger erschienen.

Alec und Jane teilten einen Moment lang, einmal mehr, die gleichen Gedanken. Dieses Mädchen … sie war so dumm und naiv. Sie sollte froh sein, dass mein Bruder seine Gabe für sie verwendete, dachte Jane und nickte Felix zu. Ihr Blick war leer geworden, kaum dass der Nebel sie erreicht hatte. Felix machte er nichts aus, denn Alec wollte es ja nicht so …

"Sie hatte ein Leben, zu dem wir verdammt sind, nicht verdient. Auch mit dieser Gabe … sie würde nicht glücklich werden, noch nicht einmal in unseren Reihen."  
"Ja, Schwester. So sehe ich es auch."

Felix warf den beiden einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, welchen beide ignorierten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Die beiden anderen Gardisten hielten sich raus, wagten es auch nicht, einen Ton sagten. Sie hatte den natürlichen Respekt vor den Hexenzwillingen, die gerade entspannt in den weichen Flugzeugsitzen saßen und sich nicht anmerken ließen, dass dieser Auftrag ihnen beiden an die Nerven gegangen war.

"Jane?"

"Ja?"

Sie sah zu ihrem Bruder und bedachte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick.

"Ich bin froh, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind."

"Oh ja … ich auch."

- Ende -


End file.
